In the Beginning
by Tricky721
Summary: The Young wolf Aragon is disappointed when his younger brother is made heir to his fathers pack, now determined to win his father’s affections he discovers that life isn’t what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: All characters are © to me, the name's Aragon and Stry are Rp characters that I have played on a few sites and were originally from the fiction book 'Wolves of Time' which is what my fanfic is loosely based around. All ideas are © to me also.

CHAPTER ONE

He could remember the words his mother had said to him as his sister went into labor a few years ago. He had been sitting quite still for hours his eyes locked on her face, concentrating on the way every feature seemed to screw up with pain and her mouth crumpled with exhaustion. To Anataire this was torture, a way that males made the female's pay for doing something wrong, and everything about it was horrible. But he had been ever so young then, his fur had hardly thickened and he was no larger then a cat. His mother had come to his side and gently placed her paw on his head, her soft eyes melting as they met his. Again the cries of frustration seemed to escape his sisters mouth and tears of hatred seemed to stream from her eyes and she cursed everyone, her mate and her mother, her father and even Anataire.

" Why does it hurt her? She said that pups were magical and she's cursing them now" Anataire looked at his Mother, innocence in his eyes and worry apparent in the way he seemed to fidget, his need to comfort his older sibling growing. His mother only laughed gently and licked at his cheek before settling her eyes on her daughter once again. In truth it hurt her to see her own child in so much pain, but there was nothing she could do to sooth her, she could just wait. Again Anataire asked his question and his mother moved her eyes to him once more.

"It does hurt, a lot, but it is natural and your sister is strong. She is giving life to the world, and although she curses…it is beautiful"

Anataire turned his eyes back to his sister and at once he saw it. The delivery itself was not beautiful, it was disgusting and he could not stand to watch a second longer, he had turned to bury his face in his mothers fur, feeling the warmth wash over him, taking in her scent. The calling of his sister was what woke him up and the young male pup did not waste time in running to her side. There they were, two pups, curled up together their little bodies warm. And Anataire saw the beauty.

But now, he paced, to and fro his hackle's raised and his heart racing. There was not a soul to stop his anger from boiling and even so no member of his pack was stupid enough to. They stood back, laying or sitting to one side of the cave, their own faces set hard with worry or disagreement. The sounds of panting were the only noise, besides Anataire's own furious muttering and the cluttering of his claws on the hard rock ground. For a moment the enraged alpha male lifted his head to gaze into the blackness at the end of the cave, where it grew narrow and the roof low, enough for only one wolf to move about, the place where his mate and the alpha female of these wolves were giving birth. A discontented grumble was let loose from his mouth as he spun around once more and continued to pace. The entire pack had agreed a long time ago, during the birth of Anataire's first litter, that it was not wise to disturb the pack alpha at such a time, yet even now they had to exchange glances. The Alpha male's temper was famous, but so was his determination and skills at leader, which was the main reason why the pack was flourish at the moment, they were 16 strong, the best they had ever been, even when Anataire's father had been alpha.

"That's it I've had enough"

The loud growl escaped Anataire's mouth and he lunged towards the darkness. No wolf went to stop him. They knew that Anataire had a temper, but it was little compared to that of his mate and the alpha male would be told of enough by the enraged mother of his two litters. Yet surprisingly enough one voice did ring out in protest. It was not a deep voice of a full grown male, nor was it young and naïve. It was clear and calm, that of a adolescent nearing his adult stage. The speak was a black wolf, and everything about him screamed power, the way he lifted his head towards his father, the way he seemed to stand and float gracefully towards him and sit himself back down at his fathers side. Yet he was not dominant, probably one of the lowest in the pack and this was obvious, as he seemed to melt in size at his father's side and lick his chin carefully.

" I wouldn't father" the black male repeated. " Mother will let you see them when she is ready, disturbing her now might be dangerous. If she panic's and attack's you, or…something happens to the pups" He fell silent at his father warning glare and moved back to the cave wall. Anataire watched as his son moved off, allowing his hackles to settle on his back again.

"Aragon is right, it no good us just laying here doing noting. Aragon, you and Terservic look for something to eat, anything at all."

Both the dark Aragon and his lighter brother nodded and moved off with out a sound, many wolves watch them go. And so it went on Anataire sent out the various groups with task that could not possibly be completed for sometime, and such was his aim. Now alone in the dark cave he felt himself relax once again. His eyes moved off to the back once more peering into the darkness, unsure of whether he had seen a little paw amongst the black.

Anataire could remember when he had first laid eyes upon his future mate and back then it had not been a passionate love or harmony that they had felt. He had been young then, his body unscarred and strong, his mind softer yet still determined and his heart set on leadership. He had been patrolling the border and would have continued doing so dutifully had something not distracted him. It had started off as a movement in the corner of his eye, something he shook off with ease, but the more he saw it the more unsettled he became. Growling with frustration he had spun around before being bawled over by a slim silver beast. Anataire growled in anger and pushed upwards with his paws, feeling them press against the slim creatures belly and send her flying over his shoulder. Heaving himself of the ground the young male spun only to be hit around the face and sent sprawling onto the ground. It was a light chuckle that awoke him and as he raised himself once more, almost red with embarrassment he saw the creature that had so easily overpower him. She was slim and coated in silver and grey, her eyes dancing wickedly as they watched him, full of malice and hatred yet laughter.

"Who the hell are you" he spat, no longer in the mood to do anything but rip this wolf apart. However the only reply he got as another cascade of silvery laughter, which happened to ring out of her mouth like bells. That just seemed to enrage him even more.

"You're not welcome here, now leave these lands"

But she was already walking towards him, her eyes now spilling with hatred.

"Grow up wolf, stop you're whining" and with that she left him, stunned and hurt, his pride now sore. Of course he had returned to the pack some time later and found her happily sharing kill with his family. He was told off for letting her in but to see that she was now accepted had ruffled his fur.

"ANATAIRE!"

The cry awoke him from his musings and the large wolf rushed into the darkness of his cave, his eyes settled on his mate, her beautiful silver coat glistening in the dim light, her eyes dancing, and there, right by her side, curled up next to one another, lay two pups. One looked weak, his head large and his body small, his cries barely audible, but the other. The other pup as strong and he suckled from his mother's teats and immediately Anataire felt himself melt. He was a father, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was in a companionable silence that the two wolves moved, content just to walk side by side. You could tell just by looking at them that the two were brothers, although the two were so different. One as light as the snow, silver and white but for a grey stripe of speckled fur down his back, the other as black as night, and that was all, there was no light path to make his dark appearance seem friendly. The black wolf was strong and took after his father; muscle upon muscle lay under his thick hide, and he moved with power and grace. The other wolf was smaller, lean and limber, his body small but fast and well built. It was their eyes that seemed to mark them as siblings, for both sets seemed to shine gaily in the sun, a soft amber brown, deep and warm. The silver wolf was laughing, young and innocent, and he seemed to possess a puppy-like playful side. Aragon was not as enthusiastic about their task but he ran and joked with his brother nonetheless. But soon the two fell silent again, Aragon with a sullen look over his face and Terservic with one of concentration.

"How many do you think there will be" Terservic asked, his eyes moving aside to his brother before flashing back to the path before them. Aragon heaved a sigh and warily he answered.

"I don't know Ters, there might be one, or there might be five, I just don't know" But the fact that Aragon's answered had not been enthusiastic did not seem to worry his silver brother.

"We'll be brother's then" he carried on trying his best not to keep the excitement from his voice. Aragon stopped and turned his head towards his brother, trying his best to keep the obvious amusement from his voice.

"We're already brother's" Terservic rolled his eyes and sighed, as if his meaning had been obvious.

"Yes but I'll be an older brother, just think, we won't be the youngest any more" he seemed to dance on his feet with excitement. Aragon let loose a small chuckle and continued to move forward shaking his head slowly as he did so. Once again the two fell silent.

The snow had only fallen lightly on the ground, a soft layer which was slowly melting beneath their feet. And it was an odd sight, a wolf as black as the night, well built and proud in his youth, with a sense of wisdom about him, yet still so innocent. And his silver brother, childish in every way but mature in looks. Terservic disappeared for a second as the sun dipped behind the clouds and turned the snow a white grey, before reappearing as they once again shone golden in colour.

" are you ready for the responsibility?"

The question caught dark Aragon by surprise and he seemed to pause once again, his brow creased in thought. Terservic was right, for once the new pups arrive they would not longer be excused for not completing any duties they were given. Aragon felt dread, deep inside his stomach, but at the same time pride at finally being a part of the pack, to contribute like everyone else did. He didn't answer, just crouched low and signalled for his brother to do the same. Both silver and black wolves kept themselves low, Aragon with a look of concentration and Terservic with one of confusion. What Aragon had seen Terservic didn't know, because a second later the dark male had turned tail, racing across the ground they had just covered. Terservic followed with out a question, his own eyes wide in fear. They did not stop until Aragon felt safe, their bodies rigid and hackles raised.

" We smell of fear" commented Terservic with distaste, still not entirely sure why they had run. He turned to his brother, silently questioning why the usually calm Aragon had ran. Aragon shook his head.

" I saw something wolf, it was tall, and it smelt like fire and burnt wood, and livestock"

Terservic shrugged.

"A deer"

Aragon shook his head.

"No it was no deer, it stood upon two legs and towered above the ground, Didn't you see it?"

He turned to face his brother shook on his face, but again Terservic shrugged.

" No wolf, my eye sight is not as fine as yours." Terservic let loose a wirily chuckle. " so what now" he added. " do we return to the den?"

Aragon shook his head, what ever worry he had once let crease his handsome face now gone and once more he was calm and regal.

" we will hunt first, you know how father is"

And so the two moved off once more, silent and moving in unison, like it was a dance they had practised. The two had always worked together, from when they had been young. The older pack members could never tear them apart no matter how hard they tried. The black wolf lead the way, his powerful movements strong, everything about him proud, king like. The silver wolf followed, just as proud and as regal as his brother but lacking the cold sternness.

The two wolves returned to the cave to a surprise. The entire pack was outside the cave, huddled together a few meters before the entrance. Sitting either side of the wide cave opening were the 'guards' and the strongest of the males. Aragon studied them coldly, Anataire's guards were famous for having a bad disposition and Aragon had found that out when he was very young. One of the guard's, an aging wolf called Rojo, his muzzle twisted and scarred, his white fur grey with age, peeled back his lips in a warning to the younger wolf. Cautiously both brother's moved back amongst the pack.

" What's going on" questioned Terservic. Several wolves listened to him speak and moved slightly to join them. Out of the two brother's, although Aragon won their respect and their love, it was Terservic they talked to.

"They've come" said an excitable voice, belonging to Nene, on of the younger pack members and the very first friend the two brothers had made. " just a moment ago, Anataire is with Desperaux right now" She turned her head towards the cave but was growled at and hastily turned back. Terservic could not contain his excitement. He jumped to his feet and bawled Aragon over, before jumping of to talk with the rest of the pack, his tail moving from side to side like a windmill. Aragon let loose a small smile as he pulled himself to a sitting position once more. He remained where he was, sitting alone with Nene. The two were relaxed together, although they did not have the same close relationship that Nene and Terservic had.

"He really love's having people to talk to" Nene observed with a small sigh, that could be classified as dreamy had Aragon been listening properly. The black male turned his head towards his brother watching was he talked vigorously to their sister and fellow pack mates.

"I wonder…" but what ever Nene had been wondering Aragon never knew before he had heard his name being called from the entrance of the cave. He stood and moved towards the two guards, Rojo ignoring him completely and the other not really caring. It had been his father. Anataire stood proud, looking more magnificent then ever, his head held high and his chest puffed out, his eyes gleaming and for the first time in a while a smile on his face.

"Be quick" was all he murmured before moving outside. Aragon nodded and with out a moments hesitation ran to the darkness of the cave.

He found his mother right at the back, laying on her side with a piece of meat hanging from her mouth. For a moment Aragon stood still just watching and waiting to be called forward. His mother took her time relishing the taste of the meat between her teeth and on her tongue before motioning for him to come forward. He did so slowly curiosity not hidden behind his dark eyes. They fell over the two small bodies and love seemed to surge through his body. Aragon steadily lowered his head to the ground, watching as the pups seemed to curl around each other and cry out in their tiny voices.

" Their name's are Stry and Yukon" his mother said, but she was not looking at him, she was looking at the puppies her eyes overflowing with love, a different love then the love she had shown him, Terservic and their sister Lyla, this love was fresh and new, a love that could know no boundaries. For a moment Aragon stirred in jealousy but as he turned back to his younger siblings he found it all leave him, and the same love seemed to flow through his body. He let out a breath gently before standing.

" Terservic would want to see them"  
And with that the oldest child of Anataire and Desperaux left his mother and moved slowly back towards the cave entrance. Terservic passed him on the way, but the silver wolf was to excited to do any more then wag his tail faster. It was Anataire that came to meet Aragon as he came from the cave and into the dim sunlight. His father seemed to have relaxed, although the happy look on his face would be gone by tomorrow. For now Aragon knew to take advantage of his fathers good mood.

" Beautiful aren't they son" Anataire spoke with a proud grin on his face, and once again Aragon felt a stir of jealousy.

"Yes they are, although Stry seems considerably stronger then Yukon." the black wolf said thoughtfully. Anataire shot his eldest son a glance, his own gaze thoughtful.

"Expect great things of Stry son, I see promise in him" Anataire started forward and with out question Aragon followed him.

" and the rest of us? Terservic, Lyla and I? were we tests?" He struggled to keep the insult out of his voice.

"Aragon" the warning in his fathers voice was apparent and the older wolf allowed one lone tooth to be revealed. Aragon ducked his head and pressed his tail against his belly, although the challenge had not left his eyes. His father seemed satisfied and continued talking.

"I expect great things of you to Aragon and Terservic. Why you could be a guard one of these day's, you have the strength. And Terservic a scout, he is swift and smart."

" But neither of us leaders" Aragon murmured, ignoring the feeling that he was pushing his luck here.

" I just have a good feeling about Stry" Anataire growled angrily as he lead his son behind the cave and up on to the top, where they both stood side by side, the black alpha and his shadow, watching over the pack.

" He has just been born" hissed Aragon unable to keep his thoughts bottled up. Anataire turned on him, teeth bared and tail up, his posture doubling in size and his fierceness written across his face. Aragon dropped to the ground, although he to let loose a growl, a rumble of protest. Anataire relaxed slowly, but no longer was he happy, his face wore a frown.

" The pack will hunt, but you will not, stay with your siblings and protect your mother"

The order was said coldly as Anataire left his son standing alone on top of the rocky outlook, and bounded down the snow covered slope to be amongst his pack members. Aragon turned his head away from the scene below him as wolf upon wolf spilt from their home to scout the large pack lands for food. With the pups came promise of the future and yet Aragon found himself dreading it.

He was found, sitting alone up their, covered in a fresh layer of snow, by his sister Lyla. He and his sister had never gotten on, Lyla had been the bully, mean spirited and cold, a bitch if there ever was one. She was proud, prouder then any of her siblings and even her mother. But there was no denying that she was beautiful, and half of the pack had their eyes on her soft white pelt, only Aragon and Terservic could see the ugliness inside her.

" Why are you up here?" she asked her lips curling in disgust as she observed the night sky. Aragon shook the snow from his coat and eyed her with anger.

" I was thinking" he muttered, his ears flattening and his eyes cold. She sniffed and didn't seem to notice that he was not that happy with her being there.

"Well mother wants us in the cave" and with that she turned from him, her tail in the air and her head held high. Aragon sighed and rose, following after her, although the warmth in the cave was welcomed, he did not feel like being with anyone. None the less he dragged himself towards the small gathered group. Desperaux lay next to Lyla, the two pups still sleeping by her side. Terservic lay to her other side, but angled so he could see the pups. Aragon dropped by his brother side, thankful to feel the silver fur next to his.

" Isn't this nice, the whole family together" Desperaux said with a smile, although it was covered in a fake sweetness. Her children chorused and answer, although Aragon would rather be back outside and Lyla hunting with the pack, only Terservic was happy being in this group, but his attentions stayed on the pups.

" I want you three to look after these two, especially little Yukon"

Aragon was almost happy to see that his mother watched the mutated pup with more love then the healthier Stry.

His mother had never been one for love, she had been shallow and vain, falling for the handsome wolf, not the smart nor kind one, one of the reasons why she had been with Anataire. The two had bickered and fought, often disagreeing, but when it came to who could fight for her, Anataire had always won. Aragon knew that his parents were petty, petty enough to choose one child to focus all attention on. Out of their first litter, it had been he and Lyla, Terservic had been shoved aside like a rag doll, and only the love of his brother had gotten the pup through the hard time. But now his parents no longer cared much for their first litter. It was the newest pups that were the future now.


End file.
